Oh capitán, mi capitán
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: Piers se enamoró de su compañero de trabajo, Chris. Sin embargo, él sabe de los sentimientos que siente por su antigua compañera Jill. Y para complicar aún más las cosas, entre los dos habrá un nuevo compañero laboral...que despertará nuevos sentimientos,emociones y deseos! Fic yaoi, con humor, romance y un poquito de drama.


Oh capitán, mi capitán.

Piers se enamoró de su capitán, Chris. Sin embargo, él sabe de los sentimientos que siente por su antigua compañera Jill. Y para complicar aún más las cosas, entre los dos habrá un nuevo compañero laboral...que despertará nuevos sentimientos,emociones y deseos! Fic yaoi, con humor, romance y un poquito de drama.

Capitulo 1: El nuevo

No hace mucho que trabajo en BSAA. Pero..cuando entré pensé que iba a hacer simplemente un trabajo de acción y capaz con días aburridos.

El primer día que me aceptaron. Jamás me olvidaré eso..

-Quiero que conozcas a quien será tu jefe de ahora en más. Chris..él es Pier Nivans.

Y cuando se dio vuelta...oh por dios, pero que hermosura! digo..se puso el paisaje con colores exoticos y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

-Oh, gracias por el halago, pero para tí simplemente llamame...Capitan Redfield o Capitan simplemente.

-Si..¡Capitan!

Era hermoso cuando dijo eso. "Llamame capitán!" y así fue...

Los meses pasaron y nos volvimos cercanos amigos. Ibamos de fiesta en fiesta, trabajabamos juntos y disfrutaba estar cerca de él. Aunque sufría porque yo sabía de sus sentimientos por una tal perra llamada..

-Jill Valentine. La conocí en aquellos días que trabajaba en STARS. Es..hermosa.-Decía mientras sus delicadas manos sostenía un marco con una fotografía de ella

Pero esa zorra le hacía daño al corazoncito de mi capitán.

-Me trata mal, Piers. No puedo entenderlo. Yo la amo y lo sabe perfectamente, pero me vive engañando. Siempre cuando le pido para salir me dice "No puedo, Chris, tengo trabajo" y cuando salgo con amigos la veo con otro-Lagrimeaba lamentando

-Me partía el alma. Verlo llorar por una mujer despechada y sin escrúpulos. Así que hice lo que mejor podía hacer.

-Oh, ven para aquí que te consolaré-me acercaba a abrazarlo

Ok no. No pasó esto. Aunque sería genial, no? Pero lamentablemente esa zorra también sentía lo mismo por él. Sin embargo no podían estar juntos porque estaban trabajando en diferentes misiones (¡iupi!) así que la calma continuaba.

Y bueno..todo está bien. Lo tengo cerquita, para mi solito juju.

...

-Ya veo...-Decía mientras hablaba por teléfono Chris

Esta mañana, Chris estaba manteniendo una charla un tanto densa con un hombre. Yo estaba en mi escritorio haciendo unos detallados informes...y jugando al solitario cuando él no me veía. Entonces cortó y se me acercó a decirme unas cosas.

-Piers, tengo un asunto importante que atender. Ya vuelvo en unos minutos, si?

-Si, capitan!

-Mira, no estamos en una misión muy densa, ya te dije que en estas circunstancias simplemente dime Chris,¿Si?

-Si...¡Chris!

Entonces mi amorcito se retiraba del lugar y yo continuaba analizando los informes. Una cosa que les tenía que aclarar, es que la computadora era de Chris, y a veces recibía correos electrónicos...como ahora. Qué casualidad.

-¿Hmmm de quién será?-Me invadía latentemente la curiosidad

No. Está mal que espíe los correos ajenos. Aunque..un vistasito...no, este hotmail es delator..aunque le marco como no leído. Si, eso...

Entonces entré a su cuenta porque había visto que tenía un nuevo mail. Decía en el remitente "Gobierno de los Estados unidos". ¿Mi Chris conoce a Obama? Oh por dios, ¡Qué importante que es!

Y en ese momento, mis sentidos presentía la presencia de que alguien se acercaba. Así que cerré la ventana y continue en el word. Al abrir la puerta, era Chris...

-Oh Piers, detente por unos segundos. Quiero que conozcas a quien de ahora en más, o al menos por un tiempo, trabajará con nosotros.

-¿Alguien nuevo?-Me sorprendía mientras dejaba de tipear

-Si. Ahora viene porque tenía que atender unos asuntitos. Oh, ahí está subiendo por la escalera.

¿Alguien nuevo va a trabajar con nosotros?...ok, calmate Piers..manten alerta con tus celos.

Había visto como Chris saludaba amablemente a esa persona y este entra.

-Él es Leon Scott Kennedy. Estuvo en el incidente de Raccoon City y junto con mi hermana y Sherry, son los sobrevivientes de dicho incidente.

No..lo puedo creer. Tengo que admitirlo, aunque me cueste. Este tipo...por dios. Cabello perfecto, ojos azules cautivadores, esa barbita...hnnngg...y ese atuendo...¡Qué tipo más sexy! ¡TENGO COMPETENCIA ,POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!. Es perfecto. Leon procede a saludarme, se lo notaba muy agotado.

-Que feo que no ande ese ascensor. Catorce pisos hasta acá...

¿Te quejas te catorce pisos? Además de galán...¡vejestorio!. Debe tener muchas cirujías.

-Y bueno, ese ascensor tiene sus años. Por cierto, ven que tenemos que hablar del proyecto.

Y se fue. Se fueron. Me dejaron solito, como un perrito. Trabajando y ellos seguro se van a presentar mejor y ... ¡no,Chris! ¡Tu eres mio y no de ese fulano!¡Grr!

Los celos me invadieron y traté de seguir concentrandome en mi trabajo. Pero no podía. Me mortificaba la situación y empecé a armar...películas.

Cuando por fin pude concentrarme, alguien abre la puerta.

-Chris necesito darte es...oh perdona, Piers.

Lucía es una secretaria del lugar y a su vez una de mis amigas más cercanas no hace mucho. Ella sabe de mis sentimientos por Chris, aunque me haya dicho que ella se siente atraida sexualmente por Chris (GRRR!)

-No pasa nada, ¿Lo buscabas para algo importante?

-No, solo que llegaron estas cosas de China.

-¿De dónde Jill?

-Así es. Y no te las pienso dar.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella respeta la situación mía, de él y la suya. Es una chica muy apaciguada, no es de salir de fiestas y prefiere quedarse en su casa mirando películas. Perdió a sus padres en el incidente de Raccoon City, debido a que ellos habían trabajado en Umbrella Corporation y no se salvaron. Por aquellos días vivía con sus tíos. Tenía tan solo 16 años cuando sucedió eso. Pero fue muy fuerte y logró finalizar sus estudios secundarios para luego ingresar a una de las mejores universidades, donde actualmente estudia en la carrera de ciencias de la comunicación. Y para financiar gastos..bueno, pues...trabaja aquí.

-Pero se lo daré yo.-Le decía desesperado

-No te creo, Piers. Tu eres capaz de hacerle algo a esto-Respondía sosteniendo su sobre

-Claro que no...

-Por cierto..¿Viste al nuevo que trabajará aquí? Oh dios...¡Está fuertísimo!-Me decía Lucía que por poco le sangraba la nariz

Hay que reconocerlo, pero ya lo odio. Ahora lo odio porque a mi amiga también le gusta. Me pareció un poco antipático, solo me dijo "Hey,¿Qué tal?" No creo que sea realmente un muchacho tan agradable, creo que oculta un pasado muy temeroso y además...¿Por qué me cuestiono esto? Ah si...las películas.

Lucía y yo sostuvimos una charla por un rato prolongado, hasta que ella se retira del lugar para dejarme jugar tranquilo. Y bueno... nada. Estoy triste porque no lo ví más, hasta que llegó la hora de irnos y no lo vi.

Me fui para mi casa un poco pensativo, debido a que desapareció como si lo hubiesen raptado del lugar. No paso nada hasta ahora, solo que me encuentro acostado en mi cama observando la luz lunar y pensando en mi capitán y en el nuevo.


End file.
